Dorre
Dorre, also known as Dorado-D in ancient Terran lexicon, is a rocky terrestrial planet home to the Dorre Civilization of the human race. It orbits the red-dwarf Novan, and due to Novan's pale light, Dorre has a varied climate near the equator, known as the Equatorian Habitable Zone. The northern and southern reaches of the climate are cold, and the lack of oceans prevents snowfall or precipitation. Dorre contains a molten magma mantle, creating a lithosphere and tectonic plates. In subduction zones and the southern reaches of the planet, looming geometric structures or spear-like protrusions can often be found on the surface. What caused these structures is currently unknown. Dorre's atmosphere is mostly comprised of oxygen and nitrogen, with trace amounts of hydrocarbons and water vapor in equatorial regions, which was the result of a successful terraforming project early in Dorre's history. Soil content varies wildly across the planet, but arsenic and phosphate have been used for extensive farming operations. A small magnetic field generated from Dorre's core protects the planet from the little radiation emanating from Novan. While there is no evidence to suggest lifeforms on Dorre's surface before the arrival of humans (barring some minor anaerobic organisms), caves well beneath the planet's surface have been known to harbor some organisms and currently unknown entities. Human History Human history began on Dorre in 2401 CE (Earth Universal Time), when the spacefleet Armada, consisting of one large cruiser as well as three minor unmanned flankers, landed in what is now the Central Syclic Tundra. At the time, due to differing climate conditions, the region was quite habitable, and for a time, the new settlers established a successful settlement, named the First Site. The population around this time is estimated to have been around ~10,000 settlers. Soon enough, dust storms from the south blocked out sunlight for three years, setting in the First Cold Age and prompting settlers to move north in search of better terrain and climate conditions. Either three or four groups of settlers set off in different directions, all generally north, during the Great Migration. By 2482 CE, the major city of Acora was founded in the EHZ by the First Group. The Second Group headed northwest, and without a stable enough climate to allow for permanent settlement, eventually became a nomadic tribe, but had many of its members perish and eventually split up. The Third Group strayed off their original plan and headed southeast, and as the climate became colder, and became the only group to live in the harsher cold climate, founding the city of Mosco. It is unknown what happened to the Fourth Group, or if they even existed, but they likely joined the Second Group sometime during the Great Migration. By around ~2550 CE, the Age of Ignorance set in. With practically all of the original settlers dead, most information was relegated to folklore and myth, and scientific knowledge barely progressed. Only the First Group and portions of the Second Group stayed in contact with each other, often bartering.